The present invention relates to a wavelength tunable laser with a diffractive optical element.
Wavelength tunable laser sources are acquiring an increasing importance in industry, particularly in optical communication measurement device industry. A design of a wavelength tunable laser resonator having an external resonator is provided by O. T. Cassidy & Michael Hamp in “Diffractive optical element used in external feedback configuration to tune the wavelength of uncoated Fabry-Perot diode lasers”, Journal of Modern Optics, 1999, Vol. 46, No. 7, 1071–1078.